Heartfelt Secrets
by GW Dark Chyld
Summary: Heartfelt Emotions Part One-When a mysterious girl shows up at one of Quatre's parties, the lives of the pilots change forever. Especially for one Japanese boy... ~Complete~
1. Chapter One

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did! x.x......  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...  
  
Pairings: 1x? I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that x.x...  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter One  
  
The costume-clad youth stood before a mirror and swept his violet eyes over his lithe body, making sure that everything about him was just right. He had to be careful tonight at Quatre's Halloween party...very careful. He hoped that his costume would hide him from the sharp mind and piercing eyes of his love. This had to work. A few adjustments to the leather garments and it was perfect. He brushed his long hair from out of his face then inserted a pair of contact lenses, finally smiling. Everything was ready. He exited his room quietly, making sure no one noticed him, and sneaked down to the party.  
  
  
At the same time, a certain dark-haired boy swept Prussian blue eyes through the crowd of people gathered for the party. He leaned against a wall, a neutral expression frozen on his face. He disliked crowded areas, but he was willing to make this sacrifice for his friend. Quatre's feelings were easily hurt, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to him.   
So he came to this party, dressed up in a single, dark blue jumpsuit, one that he had worn many times to infiltrate hangers when he was still doing missions. He wore a dark blue cap with it, in an attempt to try and hide his untamable hair.   
  
Heero Yuy gazed silently and pulled the brim of his cap down. In the center of a group of people, admirers maybe, stood his friend, Quatre Raberba Winner, engaged in their small talk. He was dressed up as an angel, wearing long white robes with golden fastenings, rather realistic looking folded wings, and a golden halo hovering above his head, held by a clear rod attached to his back.  
He spotted Trowa Barton on the other side of the room, also leaning against a wall. He was dressed as a medieval hunter, wearing brown trousers that were tucked into leather boots. He wore a silk green shirt covered up by a leather vest with a real bow and real arrows on his back. The two locked gazes a moment, and then began their wanderings again.  
  
Chang Wufei had also come, albeit reluctantly. He was dressed as a Chinese warrior, a shadow ninja. He wore all black, and actually seemed to be part of the shadows. He had his hood down at the moment, and was also glaring around at the crowd with his onyx eyes. He, like Heero, didn't really want to come, but their friendship with the blond Arabian came first.  
The only person that Heero didn't see was Duo Maxwell. Usually, Duo thrived on parties like this. It was what he was meant to do in life, it seemed. And yet he hadn't come. Quatre had confirmed with each of them that they were coming...did he know that Duo wasn't here?  
He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the emerald-eyed teenage girl approach him until she waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked then looked at her. She smiled.  
  
"Well, you seem lonely all the way out over here. Why aren't you dancing, or drinking, or partying?"  
Heero swept his eyes over the girl. She was about his height with waist-length violet hair...probably dyed. She had green eyes and wore a leather outfit covering her upper and lower body. Leather boots reached up to her knees as fishnet stockings stretched up to beneath her leather skirt. She also wore elbow-length leather gloves.  
  
"Well?" She asked. "Why are you over here?"  
"...I don't like crowds" was all he gave in response.  
"Then what are you doing at a party like this?"  
"...A friend invited me."  
She brightened. "Oh? Who's your friend?"  
He watched her reaction carefully before he answering. "...Quatre..."  
She smiled...it was eerie, as if he had met her before. "Really? The host? Wow, you got some connections...what's your name?"  
"...Hn..."  
"What?"  
"...Heero Yuy..."  
She startled him by smiling that eerie smile again. "Heero is it? That's a nice name! Mine's Kamen. Nice to meet you, Heero!"  
"Hn..." This 'Kamen' reminded him strongly of someone, but it was difficult to place. He wasn't familiar with her name, but was on guard as soon as she had said it. 'Kamen' meant 'Disguise'. He knew her from somewhere, he was sure of it. She smiled again, and he was assaulted by the feeling of deja-vu.  
  
"Come on Heero! Let's dance!"  
Kamen grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. Heero, taken off guard by her sudden request and action, was helpless to stop her. He did manage to see a smirking Wufei before he was dragged into the midst of the dancers.  
As if on cue, the music changed into a slow song. Heero thought that was strange for a Halloween party, but didn't question it as Kamen drew him in close to her, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Not a talkative type, are you?"  
  
"...Hn..."  
She smiled. "You should really loosen up. You're too tense! Just relax a bit...I won't bite."  
Heero relaxed the smallest bit, but it seemed good enough for her. She gently laid her head on his shoulder, pressing her body close to him. Her action surprised him. They had just met, and she was putting her total confidence in him! He gazed at her and tried to figure out her mystery.   
  
They weren't dancing long before the bell tolled midnight. She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. "I have to go now...thanks for dancing with me..." She let go of him but he grabbed her arm. She turned, surprised.  
"Who are you?" He asked sternly, staring into her eyes.  
She looked a bit nervous but managed a smile. She wrapped him in her arms and kissed him. "Don't ask questions," she said, breaking the kiss softly. When she went to turn away, he noticed that one of her eyes was green, the other violet. In a moment, as he watched her disappear into the crowd, his mind clicked on two things. The first, she was wearing contacts. The second, she was the very person he shared his room with. 


	2. Chapter Two

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...Oh yeah, I wanna take this time to thank DarkFalcon, Katie and Kym, all who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks a lot!  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that...oh yeah, this is where Duo's secret becomes revealed....Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Heero woke up early the next morning, as the first rays of sunlight streamed through the window. He checked his clock. 7:25. He then shifted his gaze to the other person in the room, lying down on another bed against the wall. He was slumbering peacefully as Heero silently stood and began getting dressed. He ran over the events that happened last night at the party.  
  
After Kamen had left, he had tried to get back to his room; but Quatre managed to get his attention, having Heero help him with some minor things. By the time Heero was able to get away, it was nearly one in the morning. He got back to his room to find Duo already in bed, slumbering peacefully. Heero didn't have the heart to wake his friend.  
  
So now, this morning, Heero set out early. He had many things on his mind, and the only was to get them off was to go for a walk. And if he went for a walk, he might as well take care of some other business...  
  
  
  
  
Duo stretched and yawned, glancing at the clock. 9:00. It was too early. He tried to get back to sleep, but to no avail. So he decided that he might as well get up. As he stood, he saw that Heero's bed was empty. Oh well, he thought, he's probably downstairs...  
  
He got dressed quickly in his normal priest-like clothes, then headed downstairs. He and Heero, as well as with Wufei and Trowa, had been invited to stay at Quatre's mansion on the colony for the party. He wandered around the large house, but found no one except Quatre in the kitchen, who looked up and smiled when he walked in.  
  
"Good morning Duo."  
"Hiya Quatre...where is everyone?"  
"Heero left earlier today, Trowa had to take care of some things, and Wufei was called back to Preventer on Earth. How'd you sleep, Duo? Did you enjoy the party?"  
Duo was about to speak when he froze. How did Quatre know he was at the party last night?  
As if he could read minds, Quatre gave a reassuring smile. "I saw you hanging around Heero last night. Not many people would approach him like that."  
  
The color drained from Duo's face. If he didn't fool Quatre, then he probably didn't fool Heero. "How...how did you know...?"  
Quatre's comforting smile remained on his face. "When you have as many sisters as I do, you can tell naturally. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I suspect you have a voice synthesizer in your collar, correct?"  
  
Duo sighed and removed his white collar from around his neck, setting it before Quatre as he sat down heavily into a chair. Quatre took it, gently running a finger over the synthesizer inside. "Hm...well, you had us all fooled for a while...but like I said, I won't tell your secret."  
  
Duo spoke, but his voice was higher, more...feminine. "Thanks a lot Quatre...I appreciate it...but how did you really know?"  
"A couple reasons, actually. First, you always where some kind of collar around your neck, to hide your voice synthesizer. You never change in front of us, never allow us to get close enough to treat wounds beneath your clothes. You also sleep in long pajamas, hiding as much of your body as possible. You never talked to us after you changed, because you didn't have the synthesizer on. And, of course, you always want a room with Heero. Whenever you need someone's help, you ask for Heero. And whenever Heero's not around, you get worried. My guess is you've fallen in love with him...right?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah...for a while, now. But how do I know if he's interested in me?"  
Quatre shrugged. "Why don't you tell him the truth?"  
This time, Duo shook her head and looked at the table. "I'm afraid he might hate me..."  
She looked up when he felt Quatre's hand on her own. "Between you and me, Heero worries about you. I'm sure he feels for you what you feel for him."  
  
Duo smiled, feeling a little better. This talk with Quatre allowed her to say some of the things she couldn't usually say, because fear and disgrace held her back. She muttered thanks to Quatre then left, readjusting her collar on her neck. She headed out to the garden to just sit in the sun, just to kill some time. Duo found a nice patch of the warm glow of the shining star then sat down, finally lying back and stretching out, a smile etching across her face as she basked in it, taking it all in. Thanks to Quatre, she was in a very good mood. 


	3. Chapter Three

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did! x.x......  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to take this chance to thank "Wacha Up To". I've read Desires and Deceptions, which partially gave me this idea, but as for the holloween party, it was the only way I could figure how to make this work Sorry if this chapter is short, by the way...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that....Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartflet Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Duo's good mood lasted until dinner. Quatre always made sure that the four of them could sit down together and talk. Most of the time, the only people talking were Quatre and Duo. Tonight, as Duo helped set the table, she felt more nervous then ever. Sure, she could finally talk to some one without hiding herself, but she was afraid that Quatre might let something slip.  
  
She had kept her identity a secret for years. The only people who knew that she was a girl was the people at Maxwell Church and her close friends. Solo knew and protected her with his life.... Ever since the Maxwell church Massacre, she hid herself as a boy. She was able to go places and do things that girls usually couldn't do. Like pilot a Gundam, for one.  
  
Quatre walked over and laid a hand on Duo's arm to get her attention. "Don't worry, Duo. Nothing's going to happen tonight. Everything will be fine. You can loosen up a bit." He then flashed a smile at her and went back to get plates and dishes for the dinner.  
Duo mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten the eerie ability of Quatre's to feel other's emotions. Despite his intentions, she just couldn't loosen up. She was too worried about tonight and what might happen. Maybe that's why she jumped a foot in the air when she turned around and found herself face-to-face with Heero.  
  
"Jeeze Heero! Don't sneak up on me like that! you almost gave me a heart attack..."  
"Why weren't you at Quatre's party last night?" He asked right away in his sharp, monotone voice.  
"Er..." Duo stumbled for an answer. "I...uh...had some stuff to do. Took me all night. I'll have to tell you about some time." She quickly slipped by Heero, who glared after her. He knew that Duo never lied, but he was free to bend the truth. Or not tell the whole truth.  
  
A half hour later the four of them sat down. Duo led them in the usual prayer then they all began to eat. Trowa and Heero ate quietly, as they usually did. Heero managed to slip in glances at Duo now and then, but she didn't notice. She was engaged in conversation with Quatre, as always. It was basically a typical night.  
  
Dinner, to Duo's relief, went by without problems. Afterwards they gathered in the living room to watch some TV. It was around ten when Duo stood up and yawned.  
"Well guys...I'm gonna turn in..."  
Trowa looked up. "Your usually the last one to go to bed."  
She shrugged. "Feel tired today. See ya all tomorrow!" With that she left the others and bounded up the stairs into the room she shared with Heero. She closed the door behind her and began to remove her shirt.  
  
She didn't realize that a dark-haired youth had followed behind her until he finally spoke. "Duo?"  
She froze, then quickly slipped her shirt back on and spun around, locking gazes with Heero.  
"Heero! I told you not to sneak up on me!"  
"Why do you have a bandage around your body?"  
Duo turned around to hide her blush. She had a very good reason for wrapping her body in a bandage..."Just an old injury. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Heero watched her as she grabbed a nightshirt and pajama pants and head into the bathroom to change. Duo was acting strangely.... His thoughts drifted back to the party, back to the strange girl who called herself Kamen. Was it really Duo? He was sure of it. But one question lurked in his mind as he changed and climbed into his bed. Did Duo actually dress up as a girl, or was 'he', really a 'she'? 


	4. Chapter Four

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did! x.x......  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...Sorry if this chapter is short, by the way...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that x.x....Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Duo finished dressing in the bathroom and slowly opened the door, risking a glance out. She saw that Heero was fast asleep, with his back turned towards her. Taking her chance, she quietly crept to her bed and climbed in, tossing her clothes on a nearby chair. She pulled the covers up to her neck and looked over at the sleeping boy.  
  
"Goodnight Heero..." she whispered in her soft voice, "...until tomorrow...."  
  
She wasn't aware that the subject of her affection was still wide awake and had listened carefully to her from the time she went into the bathroom to the time she slipped into bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Heero again woke up early to go for another walk. He had many things on his mind, especially after what he had seen and heard last night, starting after dinner. He had to sort out his feelings. He already knew that he felt ... something...for Duo, and he wondered what was wrong. He was almost certain that his friend was a girl, but he still needed a solid piece of evidence.  
  
He stood, and, with a glance at his roommate sleeping soundly in his-or maybe her- own bed, walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Duo woke up an hour later. The first thing she noticed as she yawned and stretched was the absence of one 'perfect soldier.' She grabbed her day-old clothes and slipped them on, wondering where Heero had gone off to. Her curiosity led her downstairs and to the kitchen, where Quatre usually cooked breakfast, but the blond wasn't there.  
  
Next she wandered to the library where Trowa read the morning paper. Again, she found no one.  
"Where is everyone..."  
She left and wandered around the mansion; amazed that no one was there. Then Duo remembered that the butlers and maids had the day off.   
  
"That explains why the servants aren't here...but where are the others?"  
After searching some more rooms and calling out a few times, she realized that she must be the only one in the mansion. Seizing the opportunity, she ran back up to her room and grabbed some new clothes, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
She hummed to herself as she closed the door and began to undress. She removed her shirt and synthesizer first, setting them nearby, then began to unwrap the bandage around her torso. She sighed with relief when she was done and threw it with her other clothes. She then finished and got into the shower, turning it on. She squealed a bit at the feel of cold water, but relaxed as it warmed.  
  
  
After about a half hour, she turned off the water and began to dry herself. While she was drying her hair, she reached for her shirt, only to find that it wasn't there. She looked around, but couldn't find her clothes anywhere. She wrapped her towel around her self and slowly opened the door.  
  
What she saw made her freeze. Heero was sitting on his bed, typing on his laptop with his back towards her. Behind him, on the bed, were her very own clothes, along with her voice synthesizer. 


	5. Chapter Five

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did! x.x......  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...Sorry if this chapter is short, by the way...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that x.x ... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Duo sat on the toilet seat and quailed. How was she supposed to get herself out of this one? Heero must have caught on, it was the only reason as to why he could have gotten Duo's clothes. Then another thought struck her. If Heero came into the bathroom, did he see her taking a shower? For a moment, she felt anger at him, but then she remembered that there was no way that could have happened. She had closed the dark shower curtains when she had gotten in. And Heero wasn't the type to go snooping around bathrooms when someone was in the shower.  
  
She laid her head in her hands. "Come on Duo, think!" She said softly. There had to be a way for her to get her clothes back. At the very least, her voice synthesizer. She just wasn't ready to tell Heero yet. Maybe soon, but not yet.  
  
While she was thinking about the many ways that she couldn't get out of her situation, she heard the door to the room open. She crept over to the bathroom door and opened it a crack, peering out. A smile slowly spread across her face. Quatre had come to her rescue.  
  
  
Quatre had arrived with Heero while Duo was still taking her shower. Heero went up to his room without a word, and Quatre went to his study to catch up on some household matters. Quite suddenly, he felt an odd feeling of dread. He knew that there was no reason for him to feel any threat, so he realized it must have been Heero or Duo. Quietly he headed to their room, and the dread grew.  
  
He walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Hearing the typing of keys as his only answer, he gently opened the door, poking his head in. He saw Heero typing on his laptop, a bundle of what looked like Duo's clothes beside him. Quatre paled a bit.  
  
"Hey Heero...where's Duo?"  
"Hn...shower."  
"Why doesn't he have his clothes with him?"  
"..."  
Quatre watched his friend carefully. There was a note of apprehension in the air, as if Heero was hiding something.  
  
Quatre got the notion of what he was up to. "Hey Heero, could you come with me? I could use your advice on some important matters."  
"Hn"  
Quatre flashed a smile. "Please?"  
Heero glanced up, despite his warnings. Quatre's smile was hypnotizing, even to the Perfect Soldier. He muttered something and stood, then left the room.  
  
Seeing Heero leave, Duo carefully slipped out of the bathroom. She flashed a smile at Quatre, who returned it. "Thanks Q...I owe you one" she whispered, grabbing her clothes then quietly slipping back into the bathroom. The smile still on his face, Quatre turned and left to catch up with Heero.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Duo emerged from the shower and went downstairs cheerfully and found Heero and Quatre in the kitchen. She glanced at Heero and saw a frown flicker across the boy's face. She hid her fear. This meant that it really was Heero who took her clothes. But did he know?   
  
Heero looked over at Quatre, who was know fixing some lunch for them. "Quatre...I'm going to leave tomorrow."  
Duo, who was taking out a plate of leftovers for herself, nearly dropped her dish.  
"Leaving?" Quatre asked, turning around with a frown. "So soon?"  
"Hn."  
"Well...okay...if that's what you want."  
  
Duo quailed. Why was Heero leaving? She was just working up enough courage to tell him the truth! She wondered when she would see Heero again, and her wish was granted.  
  
"Your coming to my Christmas party, right Heero?"  
Duo spun towards Quatre. The Christmas party! He held it every year! It would be perfect!  
"..." Without a word, Heero stood and left the table. Duo watched him go, and then turned to Quatre. "Does that mean yes or no?"  
  
Quatre watched Heero leave the kitchen, a frown on his face. "I don't know, Duo...I really don't know..." 


	6. Chapter Six

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did! x.x......  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! Thanks a lot! Especially SilverShinigami and Blackheart06. Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chap...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Heero woke up early again the next morning, this time to prepare to leave. He sat up but was amazed to see that Duo's bed was empty, replaced by a black duffle bag. Standing, Heero gazed around the room. He saw that the dresser that Duo used was empty, as well as his portion of the small closet. Frowning, Heero realized Duo was leaving that same day. As if on cue, the chestnut-haired youth walked into the room.  
  
Duo flashed a smile. "Hiya Heero. 'Bout time ya got up."  
Heero leveled his gaze at her. "It's 6:00 Duo. What are you doing up?"  
Duo shrugged, but Heero noticed a bit of nervousness in the gesture. "Thought I'd get an early start. I'm leaving today too."  
The other boy narrowed his Prussian blue eyes. For a moment he glared at Duo, but found that his roommate wasn't giving up. Silently, he slipped past her and went downstairs.  
  
  
Duo watched Heero leave the room then sat down heavily on her own bed, lowering her head into her opened palms. This was the probably the last day she'd see him until Christmas. And she couldn't tell him anything. She just couldn't find the courage. She felt like crying, but held it back. What if someone walked in on her like this? She quickly stood up, covering up her torment with good nature, and went downstairs.  
  
  
Quatre was also awake, sitting at the table and talking with Trowa, who was his usual quiet self. Heero was also at the table, typing at his laptop. Duo had planned to leave right away, but it was time for breakfast and she hadn't had anything to eat since last night. She smiled and waved a greeting then sat down.  
"Mornin' Trowa! Mornin' Q!" she said merrily.  
Quatre smiled. "Good morning, Duo."  
Trowa nodded. "...Good morning, Duo..."  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Duo asked, looking around as one of the servants set down a covered plate.  
Quatre looked over at the dish while the young girl who brought it removed the cover, revealing a plate of pancakes. "Thank you, Karen."  
She smiled and bowed, and then left while Duo shoved a fork through the first five.  
Quatre stifled a laugh as he gingerly took two. "So Duo...when are you leaving?"  
Duo look over, mouth full of pancake. "After breakfast" she managed to say, swallowing the lump.  
  
Unfortunately, a piece got stuck in her throat and she started coughing. To everyone's surprised, Heero was the first to act, clapping his hand onto her upper back. After one or two claps, she managed to swallow. She turned to Heero and smiled weakly, unable to hide a faint blush.  
  
"Thanks Heero."  
She froze. Her eyes widened and she paled. Heero's eyes narrowed and Quatre's jaw dropped a bit. While Heero was clapping her back, her voice synthesizer must have jolted and malfunctioned. Without a word, she jumped to her feet and dashed into the other room and up the stares to the hallway, taking a turn into her room. Locking the door behind her, she removed her collar and studied the tiny voice synthesizer.  
  
It was smashed from the jolt. It would take nearly a week before it would be fixed again. Duo felt like screaming in frustration, but years of playing the part of a boy prevented her. Instead, she sank down on her bed. Now Heero would know for sure. And even worse, she left without finishing her breakfast!  
  
A few minutes later, she decided she would have to tell Heero sooner or later, and now would be a good time. Sighing, she stood and unlocked the door, heading downstairs. She found Quatre and Trowa sitting at the kitchen table, drinking the after-breakfast tea, but no sign of Heero.  
  
Quatre looked up when Duo entered. "...He just left..."  
This time, instead of feeling sad, she felt tired of all of her pretending. She sat down and was about to say something, but her gaze flickered over to Trowa.  
The green eyed boy looked at her from beneath his long bangs. "I already know."  
Duo banged her head on the table. "Great...that makes two out of four...maybe three...I think I'm loosing my touch..."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Don't worry Duo...you'll see him again."  
The violet-eyed girl looked up at him. "Oh yeah? When?"  
Quatre shrugged. "At the Christmas party, if not sooner."  
Duo sighed again. "Yeah...but that's a month away...."  
"Don't worry," the Arabian replied," it'll go by fast. You'll see."  
"Oh well...maybe you're right.... Anyway, I got to go pack...thanks for everything, Quatre."  
The blond smiled. "Anytime, Duo."  
  
An hour later, Duo said his good-byes, and, with a heavy heart, left the mansion. A few days after, Trowa left, and Quatre began making plans for Christmas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre was making preparations for his party that was scheduled to take place in two weeks when the doorbell rang. Setting aside his work, he jogged to the door and opened it, finding Heero standing on his doorstep, dressed in jeans and a green shirt beneath his blue ski jacket. His duffle bag was clasped in one hand.  
  
Heero cut Quatre off before he could welcome him. "I need your help Quatre. For the Christmas party and for Duo." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! Thanks a lot! I appreciate your good review, "Duo's ONLY Chick". Glad you like this fic ^-^.Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chapter...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It was two days before the party when guests started arriving. Wufei had arrived first, with a few agents from Preventer to manage security. As a personal favor, Quatre was able to convince Lady Une and Sally Po to come, as well as Ms. Noin and Zechs Marquise, who would be arriving later. Also scheduled to come would be close friends to the pilots, such as Relena, Hilde, and Catherine, Trowa's sister. It was also a reunion for Quatre and his many sisters. Over all, this party was going to be huge, and Quatre was very busy.  
  
He didn't even notice when Duo wandered into the mansion, Hilde behind her. The place was packed with servants and hired helped, and they had to take care not to get run over by anyone.  
  
Duo glanced around the hall. "Wow...think they got enough people?"  
Hilde jumped forward as a servant closed the door behind her. "Nah...you think?"  
Duo laughed and climbed atop a chair and looked around, finally spotting a blond head bobbing through the crowd. "Ahoy, Quatre! Over here!"  
  
The Arabian looked around, and then found the chestnut-haired girl waving from atop a chair. He flashed a smile, then managed to worm his way over to them. He was out of breath when he managed to say 'hello' to them both.  
  
"Hello Hilde...hello Duo...nice to see...you two could make...it..."  
Duo smiled." Easy there, Q. Ya might have a heart attack."  
Quatre smiled at them. "Thanks for your concern...Hilde, you room is upstairs and down the hall...it has you name on the door. Duo, you'll have the same room you had last time."  
Hilde grinned. "Thanks Quatre...I'll catch up with you guys later, I'm going to go unpack." With a wave, she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Duo watched her go, then turned back to Quatre. "Um...hey Quatre...did you know if...uh...Heero's coming?"  
Quatre frowned a bit and bit his lip. "I'm not sure. He might still turn up."  
Duo noticed that he looked troubled, but ignored it. It was probably all the stress getting to him. "Oh...okay...thanks anyway, Q." She flashed a smile then left, heading to her room to get settled.  
  
  
Quatre watched a downcast Duo enter the throng of people. She may have made it appear that nothing was wrong, but he could feel her disappointment, what made it worse was that he knew Heero would be there. He had helped Heero plan what was going to happen at the party, and what to do about it. He slipped back into the crowd and managed to get to his room on the first floor. He slipped in, locking it behind him.  
  
He sighed and turned around, seeing that Heero was sitting on the bed, looking rather pale, but set. Relena was there too, as well as Hilde. For some reason, Quatre felt that they were conspirators planning the downfall of Duo. He shuddered and walked over.  
  
"You sure you want to go through with this, Heero?" Quatre asked.   
Heero raised his gaze and gave Quatre a glare. The blond smiled. "All right then...it's your choice."  
He then looked over to Relena and Hilde. "By the way, thanks for helping. I'm sure Duo will appreciate it."  
Hilde laughed. "Appreciate it? Duo better! After all Heero's going through?"  
Relena smiled. "Of course. It's no problem at all, Quatre. We're just glad to help."  
  
Hilde turned to Heero, grinning. For a moment, she reminded him of Duo when he was about to do something evil. "Now...where to begin...."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ So what do you think will happen? Will Heero find out Duo's secret? Will Duo be lonly the rest of her life? And what ae Quatre, Relena, and Hilde up to? Find out next time on Days of Our....erm...I mean Heartfelt Secrets! ^-^;;; 


	8. Chapter Eight

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! Thanks a lot Blackheart06 for continuing to read and review it! I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you like it. Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chapter...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Finally, the day of the party arrived. The final guests began to arrive at a quarter to eight, so they would have a good hour before the doors to the ballroom opened. It wasn't a really formal party, but most of the people decided to dress up. Duo found herself wearing a leather outfit, even though she was afraid it might reveal a bit too much about her, but Quatre assured her that it was fine.   
  
Now Duo stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore black leather pants with matching boots, and a red zip-up shirt with a high neck covered by a leather jacket. Hidden in the neck of her shirt was another voice synthesizer, a must. Her clothes were loose enough to hide her feminine features, but tight enough to make it look like it fit well. All in all, she had to admit that she looked good and allowed herself a smile. She had to whistle at the workmanship.  
  
A little before nine she went downstairs to find the ballroom open to the guests. She wondered in and marveled at the place. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in a soft light. A large Christmas tree was set up at the end opposite the doors, dark at the moment until midnight. In the center was a large, open space for dancing, and around the dance floor tables were set up to those who didn't feel like joining the others in the center. Some of Quatre's sisters even dressed up as angels, holding rods of hanging mistletoe. They walked around and whenever they found two people getting close, they would hold the mistletoe above them with a giggle. Duo let out a soft chuckle of her own.  
  
Overall, Duo thought that Quatre had gone all out for this one. Christmas music could be heard over the dull roar of the happy crowd. She scanned through the throng of people and eventually found the other pilots. Quatre and Trowa were sitting at a table with Catherine and two of Quatre's sisters. Trowa didn't seem to be relishing the company of them all, but he and Quatre seemed to be sitting rather close to each other.  
  
She found Wufei glaring around the crowd from near the Christmas tree. Sally was along side him, talking to another Preventer. Although Wufei didn't like crowds or fancy gatherings, Duo saw that his usual scowl was less intimidating.  
  
There was one person missing from the mass of bodies, and that was Heero. Duo swept her gaze over the crowd repeatedly, but couldn't find him anywhere. It was only a few minutes in and Duo already felt like leaving. She turned to go, but a table laden with food of all kinds caught her eye. She glanced at the door. "Oh well," she said, turning to the food and striding over, "a bite to eat won't hurt...."  
  
Five minutes after her discovery of the foods, she was finally tossing her plate away. She had three servings of everything, and was actually filled. She suspected that it was some kind of healthy food that reduces hunger, but she shrugged it off. Health food was never that good.  
  
Preoccupied with the terrifying thought that she may have tasted the wretched health foods, she crashed into another girl. Both hit the ground with a soft thump.  
"Ack! Oh sorry...wasn't watching where I was goin'" Duo said to the other girl as she stood, offering the other a hand.  
  
When the other girl stood up, they locked gazes. She was a little bit shorter then he was, with creamy skin and narrow eyes. She had intense green eyes that seemed to bore into her, as well as shoulder length, messy brown hair. She was clothed in a white turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. She watched Duo for a moment, and then finally parted her thin pink lips to speak.  
  
"You are Duo Maxwell, aren't you?"  
Her voice was soft, but strong and seemed to command respect. In a way, she reminded Duo of someone that she just couldn't place. Duo blinked herself out of her daze and tilted her head at her.  
"Uh...yeah...how'd you know my name?"  
The other girl smiled timidly, as though she wasn't used to it. Her face seemed to light up a bit though. "I am a friend of Quatre's. He has told me many things about you."  
  
"Really? What'd he tell ya? Hopefully somethin good."  
"Yes, he had many good things to say...." She swept her gaze over Duo, seemingly to examine him. "My name is Sakura. It is nice to meet you, Duo Maxwell. You're very handsome."  
Duo smirked a bit and felt a blush crawling up her neck. This girl seemed to be interested in her, so Duo thought she'd humor her for a bit before leaving. "Really? All the cute girls say that."  
  
"You are also full of yourself." Duo blinked, but Sakura giggled. It sounded a bit odd though, as if, like the smile, it didn't belong. Duo chuckled.  
Sakura kept her gaze locked with his. "Would you like to dance, Duo?"  
Duo glanced at the clock. She had been there for maybe fifteen minutes. Oh well, she thought, might as well...maybe Heero will show up...  
  
With a nod, Sakura led her to the dance floor. Away from the crowd and near the stereo system, Quatre, who was watching them, switched on a slow song. Duo blinked and looked around, but stopped when Sakura gently wrapped her arms around her neck. Feeling a bit awkward, Duo rested her own hands on Sakura's waist.  
  
They rocked slowly, and Sakura held Duo's eyes. Duo frowned as he looked at her. "Ya know...you remind me of someone..."  
Sakura blinked in response. "Someone good, I hope?"  
She thought a bit, and then Duo smiled. "Yeah...." She still couldn't place the girl, though she looked so much like someone she knew.  
  
A minute or so later, Duo was hugging her close, but the chestnut haired girl's mind wasn't paying attention. It was off running through the various faces she knew and trying to match them to Sakura. The other girl had her head rested against Duo's chest, eyes closed, breathing softly. Something clicked, and Duo was about to find out who she was when the thought was pushed out of his mind by the appearance of a blond girl in an angel's costume. Duo was suddenly aware of the dangling mistletoe above her and looked at Sakura. Her green eyes were staring up at Duo's violet ones.  
  
"Duo..." she murmured softly before slowly lowering Duo's head down and kissing her on the lips. Duo shuddered at the sensation, the soft touch, when his mind suddenly snapped back to reality. The girl pulled away softly, looked into her eyes, flashed a smile, then disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Duo's eyes widened with realization. The narrow, intense eyes, the creamy skin, the messy hair.... Hell, the turtleneck! Duo knew that a voice synthesizer had to be pressed against the neck! It was perfect! Duo smacked himself in the forehead for not realizing it. And he never guessed it before!  
  
It was all coming together. Heero never missed one of Quatre's parties, even if he didn't want to come. And Quatre's nervousness when she asked him where he was! Even the party itself! A large crowd, people Duo didn't know...and the mistletoe to seal the deal. It was planned.  
  
Sakura was Heero. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! Thank you Moon Girl, I really appreciate you taking your time to read the beginning of Heartfelt Secrets. Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chapter...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Duo struggled through the crowd, his eyes trained on the receding head of 'Sakura'. Her, or rather, his, head kept disappearing and reappearing in her line of sight. She was absolutely sure that this was Heero, because she had played this same card on him at the Halloween party. But despite her focus on the person she chased, her mind was swimming happily. He had kissed her! Duo had dreamt of that moment ever since she had met him, but she was a bit angry that he did it from behind the veil of 'Sakura'.  
  
Damnit, she cursed to herself, how can he move that fast! She knocked a couple that was slow dancing away in her mad rush, but it seemed like the crowd was closing in around her. She saw the door, directly in front of Heero. She was closing in on him! She was almost there...directly behind him...she stretched out a hand to grab him....  
  
"Maxwell!"  
A firm hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around. She jumped and found herself staring into dark, onyx-colored eyes. And the owner of the eyes was very upset. "What do you think you are doing? You have been rushing through this crowd, knocking half of the guests over!"  
"Er...sorry Wufei...I was just-"  
"Just acting like the baka that you are, you mean!"  
  
Duo turned her head to see if Heero had stayed, but found that the boy had already left. She felt like kicking Wufei right then, but that would create too much of a scene. Instead, she turned to him, a grin plastered on her face. "Oh come on 'Fei, it's Christmas! Lighten up! I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
Wufei scowled and let go of her. "Fine...but be careful next time, Maxwell. I'm watching you." With glare and a scowl, the Preventer turned and disappeared among the throng of people.  
  
Duo thought about going after Heero, but a shadowy doubt entered her mind. What if it wasn't Heero? What if is was an actual girl? There was only one thing she could do, to know for certain. She scanned the crowd a moment then found Quatre standing by a wall. She squirmed her way over to him, this time avoiding knocking people over. She stopped next to him, but Quatre was gazing off into the crowd.   
  
Frowning a bit, she leaned over and looked at what Quatre was staring at. All she saw was a few girls and guys, one of his sisters, and Trowa.  
"...What ya lookin at?"  
Quatre jumped and clutched at his heart. "Oh...Duo...please, don't sneak up on me..."  
"No problem Q...but what ya lookin at?"  
Duo blinked as the blond looked down, face blushing. "...Nothing...is there something you need, Duo? How do you like the party?"  
  
Duo was snapped back to the reason for why she approached the Arabian. "Yeah...I thought you said Heero wasn't going to be here tonight."  
Quatre blinked and shuffled nervously. "Well, I wasn't sure if he really wanted to-"  
"Aha! So he did come!"  
Quatre blinked, startled. Then the realization that Duo had tricked him into admitting that Heero was there dawned on him. "No! I mean yes! I mean-"  
"And was that him that was dancing with me?"  
"Duo, that was girl, Heero's a boy." He answered weakly.  
"So? I'm a girl, and how long did you think that I was a boy?"  
Quatre made no response.  
  
"Well Quatre? Was that him?"  
Quatre looked down and remained silent. What could he do? Heero had sworn him to secrecy, and he couldn't lie to Duo.  
The chestnut-haired girl, however, got all the information she needed by his silence. She grinned widely at the boy. "Thanks Q. That's all I wanted to know." With that she turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Quatre. "Ya know...if you want to keep your secret hidden, you shouldn't stare at him all the time."  
Duo spun and walked away, and Quatre's face blushed furiously.  
  
  
Duo wandered the halls of the mansion, wondering where Heero had disappeared to. She searched the kitchen, the living room, and several other rooms, to no avail. She had looked everywhere and searched for nearly an hour before she finally gave up and went back to the party. Now she was depressed, no matter how much of the delicious food she ate. Her hunger had returned with her depression, and this time she didn't care if it really was health food. Sure, now she was almost sure that it was Heero who had kissed her, but he kissed her from behind the guise of someone else.   
  
With a jolt, she realized that she had put him in the same situation. They were friends, but he was friends with Duo the boy, not Duo the girl. But that thought stirred up yet another thought. Sure, he may like Duo the boy, but what if he loved Duo the girl? The thought thrilled her, but she pushed it aside. Heero had made no action that suggested that. But then she thought about what happened earlier. If it really was Heero, then he must know about her! And if he did, and had gone through the trouble of dressing as a girl to get her attention, then he must really like her.  
  
And so, for the rest of the night, between her feasting and her bathroom breaks, her thoughts continued in a circle. Inside, it seemed that Duo the boy and Duo the girl were getting into a heated argument. She was confused, and wondered who she really was anymore. She had lived happily until she met Heero, and that was when this mess began. But she couldn't lay the blame on him! After all... she loved the dark, mysterious boy.  
  
She was barely aware when the bell tolled midnight and Quatre gave his speech at the front of the assembly. She watched halfheartedly at the dramatic lighting of the enormous Christmas tree, and was awed with the rest at its beauty. She clapped with the rest, but it wasn't the same. She had too many questions burning in her mind, and there was only one way to answer them. Unfortunately, the only way was to ask Heero, and she couldn't do that.  
  
Feeling sick, she got up and left the party, walking up the dark stairs and down the hall to her room. She didn't even bother to turn the lights on; she just shut the door and walked, half blind, over to her dresser. She slipped out of her clothes and grabbed a large nightshirt and some pajama pants. She made one last bathroom break and then slumped into her bed. Drifting into sleep, she didn't remember the shadowy figure that kneeled by her bed. She never felt the soft kiss on her forehead, and she never heard the soft voice that murmured, "I love you, Duo" in her ear. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! Thank you very much SilverShinigami! I'm glad you were able to take the time to read and review my fic again! ^-^. Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chapter...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Quatre was helping with cleaning the ballroom the next morning when he felt a wave of dizziness and depression. He fell to one knee, dazed, trying to regain his bearings. The assault of emotions was almost more then he could bear. It felt as though every happy thought was drained from him, and he clenched his eyes close, gasping with labored breath. He lost himself in a dark void, but through the darkness came a light that pierced through the shadows.  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself staring at emerald green ones that peered at him from beneath long bangs. Trowa had one arm on Quatre's shoulder, and his eyes were full of concern.  
"Are you okay, Quatre?"  
  
The blond boy gulped and finally managed to wrestle down the renegade emotions. "Yes...but something's wrong.... Something is very wrong...." He closed his eyes and focused, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, where these dark feelings came from. "Duo...something's wrong with Duo!"  
  
Trowa helped him to his feet and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, draping Quatre's arm over his shoulder to help him walk. Together, they headed towards Duo's room. As they approached, the feelings of despair and depression increased to a sickening degree, but Quatre was able to force it down. At the door, he slipped from Trowa's arms and opened the door, resting upon the doorframe.  
  
It was dark inside, except for the sliver of light the came in through the curtains over the window. Duo was in bed, but one look at the girl told them that something was very wrong. She was curled up in a ball, shivering, bed covers thrown all around. She was breathing raggedly, like she couldn't get a proper breath.  
  
Quatre stumbled forward then turned to look at Trowa. "Get Sally! She's the closest we have to a doctor in the house!"  
A flicker of concern crossed the other boy's eyes, but he left silently and swiftly. Quatre fell onto the bed beside Duo, and slowly raised his hand. He needed to find out what was wrong with her, and this was the only way he knew how to. She gently rested her hand on the shivering girl's forehead.  
  
He gasped as the full force of what Duo was feeling hit him like a sledgehammer. He felt despair at having something in reach, but afraid to go for it, to take it. He felt desperation, as in wanting something so much that he'd be willing to do anything for it. He felt depression; as if the person he loved most didn't share the same feelings. His mind swirled and he thought of someone, his secret love, but Duo's emotion pulled through. Heero. She wanted to be with Heero, wanted to reveal herself to him, wanted to hold him, to love him. But he was out of reach, beyond her. She didn't think that he loved her.  
  
Quatre recoiled and fell off the bed with a thump. In a moment Trowa had returned, Sally beside him. Sally took one look at the girl and rushed over. She was still in her nightclothes, but she clutched a bag in one hand. "Trowa! Take Quatre to his room! There's nothing he can do now!"  
  
Trowa nodded and kneeled, then scooped the trembling blond into his strong arms, then turned and left. Sally sat beside Duo and rested her hand where Quatre's had been, on the girl's forehead. She was burning with fever. She watched as Duo struggled for breath, as if she was restricted, as if something was tightened around her chest. She went to lift her shirt when a voice behind her made her jump.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
Sally spun and found Heero behind her, staring at her with his intense eyes. He was dressed in his normal green tank top and wore a pair of blue jeans.  
"Heero...something's wrong with Duo. He seems like he caught something during the night. He has a fever, and is breathing hard. I have to remove his shirt and find out what's wrong. Now, you can stay and help, or you can leave us be!"  
  
Heero didn't flinch at her sharp retort but didn't move either. Convinced that he was going to help, Sally turned back to Duo and lifted her shirt. She was surprised to see a bandage wrapped tightly around his body. Sally frowned. "So this is what must be cutting off his air..."  
  
Heero stiffened as Sally began to unwrap Duo's body. She murmured quietly in her sleep, but seemed unaware of what was happening. This was the moment Heero had waited for; this would be the proof he needed. Then...then he would decide what to do.  
  
Finally Sally finished unwrapping Duo and gasped softly in surprise. Heero blinked. Before them, on Duo's naked upper body, were two perfectly formed, young breasts. Heero had his answer. Sally pulled the nightshirt back down and glanced at Duo's face. The girl was breathing easier. Sally then shifted her gaze to Heero.  
  
"...Heero...perhaps you should leave...."  
He nodded once, satisfied with his answer and left them in peace. But as he walked down the hall and down the stairs, he wondered to himself. This was Duo, his closest friend, and now he knew that he was a girl. It altered his perspective on the violet-eyed youth, but not by much. His face hardened as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. His mind was made up. And he couldn't do anything until Duo woke up. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! Thank you very much Chichirichick! I'm glad you were able to take the time to read my fic and review! I really appreciate it, and am glad that I'm still getting good reviews. Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chapter...I'd also like to apologize if this chapter is shorter then the others.  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Sally met with Trowa outside of Duo's room when she was done examining her. The poor girl was feverish and trembling, in obvious pain. But Sally didn't know what was causing it. Since there wasn't anything physically wrong with her, the pain must be deeper, beyond her reach.  
"Is she all right?" Trowa asked with quiet concern.  
  
Sally nodded as she slowly closed the door to the room. "I'm not sure...she's breathing easier now, though she still has a high fever. I can tell that she's in pain, but there isn't anything wrong with her. Except for the fever, of course. I'm afraid there's not much more I can do until she wakes up...."  
  
The emerald-eyed boy nodded. "Quatre is recovering. I don't quite know what happened, but it seemed to be too much for him to bear. He's sleeping at the moment."  
Sally looked at Trowa intently for a moment before responding. "Trowa...you care for him, don't you?"  
  
The tall boy seemed to stiffen. This question was very personal, and hit him deep down but she was a friend. She could be trusted. He relaxed after a moment. "...Yes."  
Sally smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will be all right. In fact, I was just going to check on him. You should come with me. He needs all the support he can, at the moment."  
  
Trowa watched her a moment, then nodded. At the moment, Quatre was his biggest concern. True, he hoped Duo was okay, but she had Heero for comfort. Together, Sally and Duo walked away towards Quatre's room.  
  
  
Heero, who had returned from his short walk; was listening to them from around the corner. When he heard their footsteps echo down the hall, he quietly slipped around the corner and touched the handle of the door to Duo's room. He stopped and thought to himself. If he walked through this door, his choice was made. If he took one step inside, he would never be the same. There could be no turning back. This was his final test. He turned the knob and walked in.  
  
It was dark inside, as it was before. Duo was still curled up in a ball on her bed, trembling softly. Silently, Heero walked over and sat down beside her. He gazed at her, blaming himself for what happened to her. It was then when his piercing stare softened. His mind had been divided for years, between one life and another, and for once, he was able to unite them. His childhood, his life, had been buried beneath the identity of the 'Perfect Soldier.' Now, in this moment of crisis, his control broke down and he reverted to a normal boy. A boy who was scared and concerned for his best friend. His best friend that he loved.  
  
He brushed one of Duo's bangs out of the girl's face. She was so beautiful, had been ever since he knew her. Even when he thought she was a boy. Her pink lips, her violet eyes, her creamy skin...but now that skin was pale and the face was set with despair and fear.  
His eyes peered down at her, full of concern. His own battle-hardened face was filled with emotions he never truly experienced before, of pain, regret, and despair. The once cold boy was broken.  
  
"Duo..." his voice was barely a whisper, now empty of it's cruel edge. "Hang on Duo...you'll be all right...."  
He rested a hand on the girl's forehead and it seemed as if the girl's trembling slowed. Her forehead was hot, and Heero felt pained for what he had done. He climbed carefully to the head of the bed and sat there; gently place Duo's head in his lap. He couldn't apologize now, but he would be there when his love awoke. "Don't worry Duo...I'm here..."  
  
And so he sat there, in the dark, with his love's head on her lap. He had one hand on her forehead, the other gently stroking her silky hair. His eyes were closed and he murmured comforting words to his friend. After about a half hour like this, Duo's trembling had stopped, and Heero had drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things come out of the bag in the next chapter. ^-^! I'd love to know what you think so far. I'd also like to say that there is another fan-fic in the works for when this is done called Hearfelt Desires, the second in my series. I won't tell you anything about it yet, though. I'm also planning a song-fic, and appreciate if you gave me your opinion on them. Well, until next chapter, biaz! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! I thank you, Michelle Mathews, for such a nice review! ^-^! As for your own fic, I await the day when you post it. Anyway, I really appreciate it, and am glad that I'm still getting good reviews. Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chapter...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Duo was tormented by dark thoughts. She kept seeing Heero, but whenever she reached out for him, he recoiled, disgusted. In her dreams she kept calling to him, pleading with him, begging him, but to no avail. Heero kept getting farther and farther away. In her dreams, Duo wept bitter tears. Heero hated her. He was disgusted with her. She had lost the only person she ever cared about, aside from her doomed love of Solo. She trembled with guilt and fear, and, overall, despair.  
  
And then, through the darkness of her tormented mind, a bright light shone through. It took shape before her eyes, and she saw Heero, more glorious then she ever knew. The dazzling vision knelt before her and captured her gaze. His eyes were worried and soft, welcoming, loving. He spoke lovingly, longingly.  
  
"...Don't worry Duo...you'll be all right...Duo...don't worry...I'm right here...."  
  
Duo heard these words and her hope rose. This was Heero, not the shadows that turned their backs on her! This was the person she loved, the real Heero. This realization brought her back to her senses. Heero loved her. She knew it, but she had doubted it. She was herself now, and she had regained her mind. She knew she was locked in a dream, but could find no way out. There was one...yes, there was a way out.  
  
In her dream realm, she found two people who she had to compromise with; the only two people that could help. One was a boy in a black outfit, a priest by his looks. He had long chestnut hair, tied in a neat ponytail that draped down his back. He had cobalt blue eyes, intense and piercing. The other was a delicate girl with violet eyes, her long hair, also the color of chestnut, lay down her back, loose and untamable. She watched Duo approach silently.  
  
These were the two people that Duo had lived with all her life, two parts of a whole. One was Duo; who she truly is, beneath her disguise. The other was also Duo, the person she had portrayed year after year, who had grown to be a dominant force in her. And now, on the verge between dreams and reality, she had to confront them.  
  
  
Heero woke hours later by the stirring of the body in his arms. He quickly blinked himself awake and looked down to find two violet eyes peering back up at him.  
  
"Duo...you're awake..." He murmured softly.  
To his surprise, the girl through away all her caution and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Heero...thank you...."  
Heero was stunned by her reaction, but was not dismayed. He had looked forward to this moment as much as Duo had. He wrapped his own arms around the girl without hesitation.  
"Duo...aishiteru, Duo... I love you..."  
Duo pulled back a moment and looked into his eyes. When she saw that he meant it, she smiled. "I love you too, Heero...those words mean more to me then anything in my life."  
  
Before Heero could respond, Duo silenced him with a gently kiss. The Japanese boy blinked once, surprised, but fell into it, closing his eyes and hugging her tighter. Duo gladly moved closer to the warm body of her lover. Their lips finally separated after a moment, leaving them gasping softly for breath. By this time, Heero was lying on the bed, and Duo was sitting atop him.  
  
Heero locked gazes with her again. "Duo...you're still sick...you need to recover...."  
Duo smiled warmly at his concern. "You're all the medicine I need."  
And then, for perhaps the first time in his life, Heero smiled. Not a cold smile from completing a mission, but a genuine smile one gives when one is happy. Duo giggled.  
"Heero...that's the first time I've seen you smile like that!"  
  
Even more amazing, Heero chuckled. His cold training as a soldier was thrown aside for the moment. "Duo...it's because you make me happy. You should know that."  
Duo flashed another smile and slid into the bed next to him, snuggling up close. "Heero...promise not to leave me?"  
  
The blue-eyed boy looked down at his chestnut-haired love. "I won't, Duo...I won't leave you." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! I thank you, Michelle Mathews, for another great review! I'm glad that you keep reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. I still await you fic! Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chapter...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
It was three in the afternoon when Sally came back to check on Duo. Quatre was recovering and it seemed that his ailment was only temporary. She hoped that the same could be said for violet-eyed girl.  
So she had returned to check up on her. She gently opened the door and peered into the gloom. She jumped startled, then looked again. She had seen a dark form in bed beside Duo, but as her sight adjusted, she raised a hand to her chest, relieved. Heero was beside the chestnut-haired girl, an arm around her waist. Duo had a faint smile on her face.  
  
Sally crept over to them slowly and placed a hand on Duo's forehead. She was relieved to feel that the fever had gone done considerably. The girl would probably make a full recovery by night. She turned to leave when she found Heero awake and watching her, eyes narrowed.  
Sally smiled. "Don't worry," she whispered, "She's going to be all right."  
Heero nodded then closed his eyes. Sally watched them, smiling, then left the room.  
  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were sitting down to dinner that night. The maids and butlers, in response to last night's party, were still cleaning the house; and Quatre had decided to cook dinner for them. He was feeling very well, and Sally had reluctantly agreed to let him out of bed. They were all pleasantly surprised to see Duo and Heero enter the room, arms around each other's waist.  
  
Quatre smiled happily. "So, you two have finally come clean with each other?"  
Duo grinned widely and Heero's face actually tinted a light shade of red. "Yup. Glad we did, too."  
Wufei was snapped from his daydreaming and smirked at her. "Well Maxwell, I always knew you were a weak onna, from the first time I met you."  
Heero stiffened but Duo shrugged it off. "Careful 'Fei, I could still kick your ass."  
Quatre stifled a giggle, but Wufei raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I would love to see you attempt it."  
  
Quatre stood up. "Please, no fighting." Despite his efforts, he couldn't keep himself from smiling. "We're here to have dinner, remember?"  
Trowa spoke his agreement. "Yes...there is no need for childish bickering."  
Wufei shut up and looked away from Duo. His mind was occupied with other things.  
Duo shrugged and sat down next to Quatre, and Heero sat beside Duo.  
Quatre served them up a large dinner and by the time the five of them were done with it, there was nearly a third left. Duo gladly ate the leftovers, to the other's surprise.  
  
"She eats so much, but she stays so thin..." Quatre murmured. Heero and Trowa both nodded. "Amazing..." Wufei said.  
After dinner, they gathered in the living room and swapped meaningless stories and jokes, and they had, basically, a good time. Duo and Heero sat on one love seat with Heero's arm draped over Duo's shoulder. She was snuggled up against him. Wufei sat on a solitary chair, deep in thought, not joining in with the others, Trowa and Quatre were also in a love seat, but nothing seemed to be happening between them. Duo did, however, spot them giving each other glances every now and then.   
  
Duo hadn't felt so good in a long time. Friends who didn't like her less for being a girl now surrounded her. In fact, they might even have liked her more.   
"Hey Duo," Quatre started casually, "...now that everyone knows you're a girl, are you going to still dress up like a boy?"  
The chestnut-haired girl shrugged. "Might as well. I'll always be a tomboy. Nothing more, nothing less."  
Quatre chuckled. "Well, I guess that figures. And your synthesizer? Are you going to keep it?"  
The girl grinned devilishly. "Oh yeah...I got plans for it..."  
  
Trowa allowed himself a soft laugh. Quatre smiled, and Heero blush the tiniest bit. Wufei was still separated from them.   
"Well," Duo began, standing and stretching, "I think I'm going to turn in. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
They all replied with their goodnights and Heero got up after her. He followed her to her room.  
  
"Duo...I don't have a room...could I share yours?"  
The girl grinned. "Of course, Heero. I'd be happy to share my room. You should have asked sooner."  
The blue-eyed boy shrugged as he followed her into her room.   
"Hey Heero..." Duo began, "...I've never seen you out of that outfit so far. You got any extra clothes?"  
"...No..."  
"Oh well. You can use some of mine then," she said as she tossed him a buttoned-up nightshirt from her dresser. "There's only one bed, so...." She grinned again.  
Heero pulled off his tank top, to Duo's pleasure. "Damn..." the girl murmured. The dark-haired boy looked at her as he slid the other shirt on.   
"...I'll sleep on the floor, then."  
"Oh no!" Duo said, with mock-surprise. "I couldn't let you do that! You can share my bed."  
  
Heero gave a small smile, then watched as Duo grabbed some clothes for herself, She was about to take her shirt off when she looked at him, a blush rising. "Uh... Heero... do you mind...?"  
He nodded and turned his back to her, allowing her to dress in peace. He assumed it was safe when he heard the noise of a body landing on a bed from a jump. Sure enough, Duo was lying down, a grin on her face as she watched him.  
The Japanese boy climbed into bed, next to the American.  
  
For a moment, they stared at each other, and then, to Duo's tremendous surprise, Heero leaned over and captured her soft lips in a kiss. They gently closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other, pulling them close together. Then, after a moment of this closeness, Duo brought back one hand and started to unbutton Heero's nightshirt. At the same time, Heero began to pull Duo's shirt up, slowly, cautiously. What followed would be their first experience of many to come... 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! I love getting reviews, and I encourage more, good or bad. Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chapter...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Over the next week, Heero and Duo could hardly be separated from each other. For most of the people around the mansion, this was an adjustment. They had no prejudices about their relationship, but they didn't think Heero would fall for the outgoing Duo. They may not have known the real story behind them, but they had already stereotyped the couple.  
  
Quatre was making preparations for the last party of the year. It wasn't going to be as big as the others, just a small gathering of friends to celebrate the New Year. He had a large TV screen brought into the ballroom to provide a live feed from the celebrations around the earth as well as the colonies. Tables were set up for the guests, and like before, a long table was set aside for food. This party would be less extravagant, but would be remembered.  
  
Everyone were minding their own affairs, wondering around the mansion or through the gardens. Trowa could be seen spending most of his time in the library, away from everyone else. He seemed to be deep in thought, though no one could guess what was on the silent boy's mind.  
  
Likewise, Wufei spent his time outdoors, amidst the serenity of Quatre's gardens. He would sit for hours, eyes close, going over his own troubles. Like Trowa, he had many things on his mind, but these things were focused on the past, not the present or the future. What was bothering him, only he knew.  
  
Quatre, while making his plans, was more cheerful then usual. This was due to the fact that Duo and Heero had cast away their fear and doubt and let true happiness enfold them. The Arabian felt the grateful emotions from the couple, and in effect, his moods were generally happy and content. Though he felt doubt, not from the others, but from himself. This party would mean more to him then anyone could guess.  
  
As for the couple, they were content with themselves. Heero had opened up more to Duo then to anyone else, and his soldier nature could hardly be seen anymore. Smiles came easily to his face now, and he laughed more often. Everyone was glad for the change in the serious boy, and he appreciated it himself.  
  
  
Finally, the night of the party came. Friends arrived; mostly people from the Eve Wars. This night was one night of peace they could relish in, with no troubles to bother them. They started arriving around nine at night, and Quatre greeted them as they came. He was dressed up for the occasion, in a suit close to the one he usually wore. Even Trowa was dressed up in a tux, though he gave no sign of how uncomfortable it was. Dressing up was not one of his strong points.  
  
Wufei was perhaps the only one not overly dressed up for the occasion. He was dressed in his normal fashion, in the white garb of his clan. His sour expression was one of concern, not for anyone here at the party, but for someone far away and long ago.  
  
Heero was also in a tux, and was waiting patiently for Duo. The braided girl always like to make an entrance, and the Japanese boy allowed himself to wonder what it would be this time. He watched the guests arrive, person by person. First to arrive was Zechs and Noin, and the boy smiled at the uncomfortable expression on Zech's face. He had never been one for parties or tuxes, and he had never seen Noin in the dress she now wore.  
  
Next came their close friends, such as Hilde and Relena, both in dresses with arms around their new boyfriends. Heero felt happy that the girls had found people they could take to the party. Other guests arrived, including Lady Une and Dorothy Catalonia. Most of Quatre's sisters had managed to make the party and were flirting with the men of the Maguanac core. Altogether, the party was turning out to be a success.  
  
Nearly an hour had passed and the party was in full swing, but Heero caught no glimpse of Duo. Leaving his table where Quatre, Trowa, and a few others were talking, he drifted over to the refreshment counter. He got hold of a plate and arranged some snacks on it for him to eat while waiting for Duo. He hoped the girl could make it...this would be Quatre's last party of the year. He had just sat down again when his attention was drawn to the door where an image of beauty stood.  
  
It was Duo, but dressed in such a way Heero would had never expected. She was dressed in a white strapless dress that accentuated her young features. She wore white gloves that were pulled up just above her elbows, and her chestnut hair was let loose, draping down her back or over her shoulders. This was the first time she had makeup on, and Heero was amazed at how dazzlingly beautiful she was.  
  
  
Quatre watched with a small smile as Heero stood and made his way to Duo in a daze. He was glad that the two were together, now more then ever, and was even happier when Duo had come to Hilde, Relena and him for advice on what to wear. Things were going well, and that reminded the blond of what he had to do. With a gulp, he turned to Trowa. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters...I wish I did...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I want all the feedback I can get so I can improve my stories...I really hope you like them...I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! Thank you, Tora Kitana and SilverShinigami! I'm glad you two are still reading and reviewing! you have no idea how much this means to me ^-^. I love getting reviews, and I encourage more, good or bad. Anyway, I hope you people out there enjoy this chapter...  
  
Pairings: 1x2 I guess, but no lemon... I hope you don't stop here cause of that... Hope you enjoy!  
  
Heartfelt Secrets  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Duo watched Heero approached and smirked. The Japanese boy seemed stunned and daze, and the girl reminded herself to thank Hilde and Relena, as well as Quatre, later. He was amazed at the job they did. He was amazed mostly at Quatre. The blond boy was the one that had picked out her dress, and she appreciated it. Hilde had done her makeup since she had never worn makeup in her life. Relena instructed her on the "finer points of being a lady." Duo had almost gagged.  
  
But now, all the work that had been done on her, everything she had gone through, all of it paid off. Now she listened with pleasure at some of the gasps around her, and even more at the look on Heero's face. A true Kodak moment.  
  
"So Heero," she said, as the boy walked over, "What do you think? How do I look?" She gave a little spin for the stunned boy and the end of her dress danced. Her grin widened at the red tint to the boy's face.  
  
"You look...very ... nice" was all that Heero managed to say.  
Duo put on a fake pout. "Nice? That's all? Just...nice?"  
Heero blinked, his face burning. He never felt this way before. Maybe that's why he fell for her bait, hook, line, and sinker. "Er...I mean...you're beautiful..."  
The girl suddenly hugged him. "Thanks Heero...it means a lot to me. Come on, we need to do something! I just got here and I'm bored already!"  
  
With a muffled squawk from the blue-eyed boy, Duo grabbed Heero's arm and led the way towards the food table. She was starving.   
  
  
It was eleven when the various couples began dancing. Heero and Duo were sitting with Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei; talking about anything and everything. Quatre seemed happy, and there was a smile on Trowa's face. It was a night of happiness to all, accept the mellow Chinese boy, who seemed unable to snap out of his melancholy.  
  
The sight of couples moving to the dance floor caught Duo's eye. She grabbed Heero's arm and stood. "Come on Heero, let's dance! They're playing our song!"  
Before the bewildered boy could ask what she meant by 'our song,' he was hauled to his feet and through the crowd to the dance floor. Once there, she gave him a little spin then pulled him in close. She slid her arms over his shoulder as he moved his own hands to her waist, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
Before Heero had even realized what had just happened to him, he found himself in the center of the dance floor, Duo right before him, smiling happily. He managed a shaky grin himself, though he was still thrown off by the suddenness of her actions.  
"Oh come on," she taunted, "don't tell me the Perfect Soldier is scared?"  
Heero locked eyes with the girl. "Never."  
She smirked and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
As they danced their, rocking slowly back and forth, the Japanese boy lost himself in his thoughts. He had waited a long time for this moment, as he had waited a long time for many other moments he had recently experienced. He loved Duo, with all his heart, and had found out over the past week that Duo loved him back. He had seen a transformation in her, from being a normal boy to an extraordinary girl. She was the only one he had ever known who could quell his soldier instincts and allow him to enjoy life. She had made him more human then he ever was.  
  
And now, they were dancing together. It was New Year's Eve, the night of all nights, he was spending it with the one he adored. And what's more, he was able to see Duo in a dress! He never thought he would see the day, regardless of the fact she was still a girl. He smiled at his fortune.  
  
The violet-eyed girl who was the center of his thoughts gazed at him. "Heero...thank you...thank you for everything. I-"  
She was silenced when the blue-eyed boy brought a finger to her lips. She watched as he leaned in and moved his finger, catching her lips in a loving kiss. He broke it silently, smiling at the blush on Duo's face.  
"You don't have to say a word..." he murmured, "...I love you."  
  
Their attention was drawn to the crowd that was gathering around the large TV screen. Wordlessly, they crept over and found That it was displaying the final countdown to midnight. Standing on the stage before the screen was Quatre, hand-in-hand with Trowa. Nervously, they awaited the countdown.  
  
10...  
  
Duo turned to Heero. "Heero..."  
  
9...  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
8...  
  
"You've...you've made me the happiest girl in the colonies."  
  
7...  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
6...  
  
"You know Heero...I owe you a kiss."  
  
5...  
  
"Oh?"  
  
4...  
  
"Yup."  
  
3...  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
2...  
  
"Because... I love you..."  
  
1...  
  
This time, it was Duo who captured Heero's lips. They were locked in a passionate kiss and didn't notice as the room exploded around them. Everyone whooped and hollered, bringing in the New Year. True, this may be just another year for Duo and Heero, but it would be celebrated as the beginning of the rest of their lives.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww! Well, I'm a sucker for happy endings...and that's just what this is. I hope you all enjoyed Heartfelt Secrets, the first installment of my "Heartfelt Emotions" series. Keep a look out for my next fic, whenever I get around to making it, entitled "Heartfelt Desires." Until then, biaz! ^-^ 


End file.
